Hats (PvZ: GW)/Gallery
Hats (PvZ: GW) are accessories in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. In both games, hats are purchased with coins via the Sticker Shop. You can wear them at Customization. In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, there are legendary hats to obtain, such as the Everlasting Crown. Peashooter yellow pepper hat (behind).PNG|Yellow Pepper hat Capture-1496404179.PNG|Bird Nest Patterned Pot Hat.PNG|Patterned Pot Hat Brown Nut Hat.PNG|Brow Nut Hat Coconut Hat.PNG|Coconut Hat Buddy.PNG|Buddy Green Bandana.PNG|Green Bandana Prince Cap.PNG|Prince Cap Growing Flower Hat.PNG|Growing Flower Hat Orange Peel Hat.PNG|Orange Peel Hat Pinecone Hat.PNG|Pinecone Hat Bowler.PNG|Bowler Pop Cap Hat.PNG|Pop Hat Cap Mysterious Hat.PNG|Mysterious Hat Eggplant Hat.PNG|Eggplant Hat Cool Guy Hat.PNG|Cool Guy Hat Big Top.PNG|Big Top Stinky the Snail.PNG|Stinky the Snail Cheap Touqe.PNG|Cheap Touqe Toy Solider.PNG|Toy Solider Raccoon Super Cap.PNG|Raccoon Super Cap Egghead.PNG|Egghead Heli-cap.PNG|Heli-cap Basket Head.PNG|Basket Head Sturdy Straw Hat.PNG|Sturdy Straw Hat Leaf Patrol.PNG|Leaf Patrol Lamp Shade..PNG|Lamp Shade Warm Sports Hat.PNG|Warm Sports Hat Striker Cap.PNG|Striker Cap Stewards Hat.PNG|Stewards Cap Squash Cap.PNG|Squash Cap Ineffective Hat.PNG|Ineffective Hat Magic Peace Hat.PNG|Magic Peace Hat Jar Candy.PNG|Jar Candy Silver Warm Sports Cap.PNG|Silver Warm Sports Cap Silver Pinecone Hat.PNG|Silver Pinecone Hat Silver Eggplant Head.PNG|Silver Eggplant Head Silver Bowler.PNG|Silver Bowler Silver Nut Hat.PNG|Silver Nut Hat Silver Patterned Pot Hat.PNG|Silver Patterned Pot Hat Gold Coconut Hat.PNG|Gold Coconut Hat Gold Prince Cap.PNG|Gold Prince Cap Gold Stewards Cap.PNG|Gold Stewards Cap Gold Pepper Hat.PNG|Gold Pepper Hat Royal Mysterious Hat.PNG|Royal Mysterious Hat Royal Big Top.PNG|Royal Big Top Diamond Leaf Patrol.PNG|Diamond Leaf Patrol Diamond Cheap Touqe.PNG|Diamond Cheap Touqe Diamond Toy Solider.PNG|Diamond Toy Solider Diamond Raccoon Super Cap.PNG|Diamond Raccoon Super Cap Diamond Ball Cap.PNG|Diamond Ball Cap Flower Power Set..PNG|Flower Power Set Peazilla Set.PNG|Peazilla Set Pea Cannon Set.PNG|Pea Cannon Set Delicious Candy Set.PNG|Delicious Candy Set Pea Effect Set.PNG|Pea Effect Set Sunflower Striped Hat.PNG|Striped Hat Tallnut Touqe.PNG|Tallnut Touqe Grave Buster.PNG|Grave Buster Nurse Cap.PNG|Nurse Cap Sundrop Head.PNG|Sundrop Head Gold Mask.PNG|Gold Mask Sun Mask.PNG|Sun Mask Sun Crown.PNG|Sun Crown Robo Mask.PNG|Robo Mask Scrubs.PNG|Scrubs Orange Cap.PNG|Orange Cap Orange Mask.PNG|Orange Mask Chauffeur.PNG|Chauffeur Pumpkin Suprise.PNG|Pumpkin Suprise Fume-shroom Cap.PNG|Fume-shroom Cap Crooked Top Hat.PNG|Crooked Top Hat Dr.Sunny.PNG|Dr.Sunny Straw Hat.PNG|Straw Hat Feathered Horns.PNG|Feathered Horns Crazy Pot.PNG|Crazy Pot Potted Cap.PNG|Potted Cap Silver Strainer.PNG|Silver Strainer Watermelon.PNG|Watermelon Wizard.PNG|Wizard Cool Girl Hat.PNG|Cool Girl Hat Tropical Hat.PNG|Tropical Hat Rainbow Paradise.PNG|Rainbow Paradise Jester Hat.PNG|Jester Hat Squiddy.PNG|Squiddy Beggar's Cap.PNG|Beggar's Cap Autumn Snap Cap.PNG|Autumn Snap Cap Dealer's Choice.PNG|Dealer's Choice Greenlander.PNG|Greenlander Button Beanie.PNG|Button Beanie Silver Striped Hat.PNG|Silver Striped Hat s n c.PNG|Silver Nurse Cap Silver Sundrop Head.PNG|Silver Sundrop Head Silver Sun Mask.PNG|Silver Sun Mask Silver Chauffeur.PNG|Silver Chauffer Silver Potted Cap.PNG|Silver Potted Cap Silver Watermelon.PNG|Silver Watermelon Gold Tallnut Toque.PNG|Gold Tallnut Toque Gold Fume-shroom Cap.PNG|Gold Fume-shroom Cap Gold Strainer.PNG|Gold Strainer Royal Wizard.PNG|Royal Wizard Royal Jester Hat.PNG|Royal Jester Hat Diamond Robo Mask.PNG|Diamond Robo Mask Diamond Grave Buster.PNG|Diamond Grave Buster Diamond Dr.Sunny.PNG|Diamond Dr.Sunny Granny Set.PNG|Granny Set Flower Child Set.PNG|Flower Child Set Tiki Queen Set.PNG|Tiki Queen Set Cat Set.PNG|Cat Set Panda Set.PNG|Panda Set Homemade Zombie Face.PNG|Homemade Zombie Face Frankenflower.PNG|Frankenflower Chomper Venus Fly Cap.PNG|Venus Fly Cap Asparagus Spikes.PNG|Asparagus Spikes Impaled Tomateos.PNG|Impaled Tomateos Candy Canes.PNG|Candy Canes Carrot Spikes.PNG|Carrot Spikes Embering Spikes.PNG|Embering Spikes Super Hair.PNG|Super Hair Chef Chomper.PNG|Chef Chomper Coconut Hat (Chomper).PNG|Coconut Hat King Chomper.PNG|King Chomper Miner.PNG|Miner Leprechaun.PNG|Leprechaun Pineapple Hat.PNG|Pineapple Hat Propeller Beanie.PNG|Propeller Beanie Eggplant Hat (Chomper).PNG|Eggplant Hat Captain Chomper.PNG|Captain Chomper S H.PNG|Straw Hat Thorned Chester .PNG|Thorned Chester Hat of Hats.PNG|Hat of Hats Holiday Lights.PNG|Holiday Lights Viking.PNG|Viking Gnome Rider.PNG|Gnome Rider Porcupine Familiar.PNG|Porcupine Familiar Shark Fin.PNG|Shark Fin Periscope Depht.PNG|Periscope Depht Dangerous Squid.PNG|Dangerous Squid Sea Monster.PNG|Sea Monster Top Scanner.PNG|Top Scanner Band Punk.PNG|Band Punk Extinct Triceratops.PNG|Extinct Triceratops Crew Cut.PNG|Crew Cut Pink Furry Hat.PNG|Pink Furry Hat Digger Cap.PNG|Digger Cap Cobra Coil.PNG|Cobra Coil Silver Venus Fly Cap.PNG|Silver Venus Fly Cap Silver Asparagus Spikes.PNG|Silver Asparagus Spikes Silver King Chomper.PNG|Silver King Chomper Silver Leprechaun.PNG|Silver Leprechaun Silver Propeller Beanie.PNG|Silver Propeller Beanie Silver Captain Chomper.PNG|Silver Captain Chomper Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants Category:Zombies